Lo perdido vuelve a casa
by sara lupin potter
Summary: A veces lo que crees perdido y que nunca volverás a ver, ello solo vuelve a casa. Pongo rating K aunque puede que cambie, porque ahora mismo no se como se va a desarroyar la historia


Hoy en Nashua se respiraba un aire distinto, era la primera hora de la mañana cuando un joven morocho despertó. El muchacho se preparo para su día, una vez había acabado se miró al espejo; llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de una hoja verde en el pecho, encima de esta, una sudadera verde de cremallera con capucha, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas convers negras; y despues bajo a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina se preparo un cola cao y se sentó en la mesa. Desayunaba tranquilamente escuchando musica por unos grandes cascos (unos wecs), cuando su mejor amigo; un joven alto rubio de ojos verdes de unos 22 años; empezó a llamarlo, pero estaba tan metido en su mundo que no lo oyó.

Mark... Mark- llegó su amigo a la cocina con unos papeles, pero cuando vio en el estado en el que se encontraba suspiró negando con la cabeza- MARCUS

QUE, QUE..- se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y quitandose los cascos- Madre Sam, no me metas esos sustos que aun soy joven para morir

Si, si... hablando de tu juventud, Christine me acaba de llamar para preguntar donde te gustaría hacer el concierto de tu cumpleaños- tendiendole un mapa

Mark examinó el mapa detalladamente, sus ojos azules recorrieron cada pueblo de estados Unidos, hasta que uno le llamo la atención, el nombre de este pueblo estaba parpadeando. Al verlo miro a su amigo y le pregunto

Sam este pueblo esta parpadeando?

Tio, que te has tomado?- mirandolo como a un loco, en ese instante el morocho comprendio algo y sonrió

Vamos a Portland

Vale, llamo a Chris y Jack y te digo en cuanto nos vamos- y se fue

Mark se quedo observando el pueblo en cuestion durante unos minutos y luego guardo el mapa en su bolsillo. Cuando acabo de desayunar se fue a su habitación, no sin antes preguntarle a Sam en cuanto se iban y este le dijo que en 5 horas. Asi que el joven se fue a "hacer las maletas", una vez en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, extendió las manos hacia el interior de la habitación y de pronto sus cosas empezaron a volar y a colocarse en sus maletas, él se echo en la cama boca arriba y se durmió.

Se despertó con un golpe en la puerta, era Sam para indicarle que el bus ya les esperaba, por lo que se levantó, cogió todas las cosas que había preparado, y salió de la habitación. Desde la puerta contempló la habitación que le había cobijado los últimos años.

Bueno vieja amiga, esto es un adios. Que tus paredes guarden por siempre de lo que han sido testigo- y guiñando el ojo cerró la puerta por última vez

Oye tío, no te parece que llevas demasiado?- mirando los bártulos de Mark y luego mirando su mochila y su guitarra

No llevo todo lo que necesito- le sonrió y juntos salieron de su casa

Hey Mark, sabes que solo vamos a Portland no nos mudamos?- pregunto Jack; Un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos marrones, bastante corpulento parentaba unos 21; de forma burlona

Jack callate y ayudales a subir sus cosas al bus- Ordenó Christine una mujer que rondaba la treintena de pelo pelirrojo y los ojos azules, era la hermana mayor de jack - Bien vamos subid que nos queda un largo camino hasta portland

El bus no era un autobus normal, no, era el autobus de la banda de musica " The Magical Boys"; en el no había asientos, sino que había 2 sofás en los laterales del bus de la mitad delantera y una mesa entre ellos tambien había una television encima del sitio del conductor, el cual era una cabina que le separaba de lo que pasaba en el bus. En la mitad trasera había otro sofá que esta en el fondo del bus, en el lateral derecho habia una nevera, una television que miraba hacia el sofá y unas escaleras que subian al 2 piso, en el lateral izquierdo había un baño, y 2 armarios que sus puertas ocultaban 2 literas. El 2 piso era donde ensayaban durante los viajes, ahi estaban todos los instrumentos y su techo se abría.

Mark se sentó en un sofá en el fondo, mientras sus compañeros se quedaron en los sofás de delante, encendió la televisión aunque no la estaba viendo. Casi despues de una hora de viaje, Mark se quitó un colgante que llevaba desde que tenia memoria.

El colgante consistía en una cadena de plata con un medallon tambien de plata que eran dos cabezas unidas por sus cuellos, la que se unía a la cadena era de un caballo y la que colgaba de esta era de un león. Cuando le dio la vuelta, había grabado un mensaje; que iba del caballo al león; en unas letras elegantes y antiguas que decían: _"__R_

_E_

_M_

_A_

_N_

_T"_

Se quedo mirando esas letras, luego paso el dedo por ellas y dijo

- Pon fin, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado en 16 años.


End file.
